Jane Hoop Elementary: The First
:This article is about a book. For its adaptation see Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film) and Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (video game). For the film's soundtrack, see Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (soundtrack) Jane Hoop Elementary: The First is a 1996 superhero novel. It is the first novel in the Jane Hoop Elementary series, written by Rita Christensen. It was released worldwide on June 29, 1996, and it is the second-best selling book list of the year. The other books she sells were second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh were also confirmed these the successful in the series. The book was features with children were born and grown up as young heroes, which they did not know about the attack. First have their powers when they were born celebrates their first adventure. Since they are superheroes, they could take some time off school so they could live at the Base to save the school. New York Times express the book and listed onto the top of the Best selling-book for 1991, it sold over 6.5 million copies for an opening day, and as of June 2009, it sold 10 million copies around the world and translated of 54 different languages. According to Time magazine, the book spend 2 years at the top list. On June 29, 2006, the book marks the tenth anniversary of its release including the franchise. It was a commercial success by critics and gained popularity of the novel including Halloween events, and it even got itself a film adaptation with the same title, released in November 2000. Plot In 1993, five young children were born. The flash of the light source bright on Danny, causes him to became a brave-born child, raises to have superpowers also works on Alec, Cory and Jaquille within their and Danny. Later, Mayor and Miss. Watson begins to investigate to search for five young children, who would become superheroes. In 1999, six years later, now grown up as a kid, Danny begins his first day of school. There, he become best friends with Cory and Jaquille. He also met up with his enemy Alec and crush Rebecca. Jane Hoop Elementary Base where they battle in the city, Cincinnati, Ohio. Dr. Catwoman suddenly, sawing the attacks of the moments thinking it was a interested creature. She providing using for her first evil plain. She became the godmother. But as their first enemy. The headquarters gets their protectors, the SWAT Teammates of Jane Hoop Elementary: David Johnson, Maria Dawns and Michael Walker. They provided to team to Jane Hoop Elementary. Later, Cory and Jaquille founded Salma Green creates her catsuit, to became "Dr. Catwoman", she was to be their godmother but she is evil and Danny, Alec and Rebecca find out they were wrong. As a result, they found out that they must be seeing things. As a result, Catwoman tricked the kids for doing something good, which ended up being a bad idea, that causes destruction of the world, making them on the kids to blame. As a result, they flew away from earth and never wanted to come back, because the world hates them. In other report, Cory and Jaquille are indeed telling the truth that Catwoman is evil. In the meantime, Danny hears Naudia's cry, so he, also the gang, flew back to earth, eventually into a fight with the villains, especially Catwoman, in which she tried to use the First to get in control of the world. In the end, the kids were trapped inside Catwoman's giant maze, which turned out to be a booby trap, as the maze begins to collapse after grabbing the First. They defeated Catwoman, and was taken to prison, and the world is saved. However, Shego and Monkeyman helped Catwoman escape from prison, as the three is ready for revenge on the kids. The kids are now superheroes, and can spend time off of school to give some time to keep the world safe. Characters :See also: List of Jane Hoop Elementary characters Development, publication and reception Development Rita Christensen is spenting years thinking of moment, that she'll be written a story for the villain Dr. Catwoman, in which she thinks she is like another comic book character, Catwoman, but she is a different kind of Catwoman, but much of an evil version and she is blessed that she is not referring her character to a comic book character. She writes that Catwoman's is famous, and first met talking she that she was bullied back in grade school because of Christensen's looks. She states "finding someone else more beautiful than her, she only want to be only beauitiful, till she changed her mind an decides to quit bullying a person, when she start building that idea to the character, which is not going to actually happen, but she would try it soon. Christensen, however, changes her plans that it's best if she could write a children's book, and not a comic book like most superhero stories such as Batman, Superman and Spider-Man. She express her idea for young children, who attend elementary school, have not notice that they have superpowers ever since they were born, and ended themselves to become superheroes and save the world. Christensen spent 5 years writting Jane Hoop Elementary: The First, making an idea of the kids fighting with the evil adults. She has send the book to the publisher and starts publishing it for a year from around the world and includes different countries. Release and Sequels Christensen released The First was released in the United States by June 29, 1996. The First was also released in the United Kingdom by March 28, 1997. Christensen confirmed more books into the series with Jane Hoop Elementary: The Cyber Escape released on June 28, 1997, Jane Hoop Elementary: Goldenman's Revenge, released on June 26, 1999, Jane Hoop Elementary: The Magic Ball, released on July 1, 2000, Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power, released on June 30, 2001, Jane Hoop Elementary: Turbo of Catland, released on June 28, 2003 and Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush, released June 25, 2005. Publication and reception Scholastic Corporation bought the USA rights at the Bologna Book Fair in April 1991 for US$105,000, an unusually high sum for a children's book. Christensen is originally going to title a book as Jane Hoop Elementary: The Beginning, but claim that it'll be better when this is the exact first book for the series, and may get information with an object The First. Christensen now titled the book Jane Hoop Elementary: The First. The book became the #1 best selling book of New York Times Best Seller list, for more than 40 weeks, pasting years, coming in the most successful book for children. The book recide as the first book to made up the successful best selling book for these past years. The First book has won at the "Publisher Awards" for Best Selling Book. But was nominated at the "American Awards" for Best Selling Book. In 2001, 10 years after the book was released, she has start selling of 400 million copies. Cover Rita Christensen written a cover for Jane Hoop Elementary: The First of the title, her name and a picture of a Red Diamond, met that it means that it’s The First, the power that can start to give power to the people, which has chosen the kids, they are Danny, Rebecca, Alec, Cory, Jaquille and Naudia after shinning from the moonlight causes them to have, but Rebecca did got it, but has it while being kidnapped by aliens. Medias Film Adaptation :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (film) A film apdaptation with the same name was released as a live action theatrical film on November 10, 2000. Steven Spielberg has became a director. The main characters Danny Gorden, Alec Gutzwiller and Rebecca Henry were portrayed by Blake Brown, Ben Linkin and Amy Tammie. Christensen and Paramount has the rights to produce the books into films in 1999 after publishing her first three novels. Reviewers' comments were postive, rating it 79% from Rotten Tomatoes, and break records at the box office including biggest openig weekend ever earning $81.2 million beating [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_World:_Jurassic_Park ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park] ($72.1 million). It brought in a total of $972 million worldwide, becoming the second highest-grossing movie in history behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Titanic_(1997_film) Titanic]. Video Game Adaptation :See also: Jane Hoop Elementary: The First (video game) A Video game of the same name has been released on November 27, 2001. It was published by Electronic Arts. The platforms are made for PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy Color, Mac OS 9, Mac OS, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation and Xbox. References #^ a b c d Interview with JK Rowling, Author of Harry Potter, www.hilary.com #^ Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. J. K. Rowling. pg. 237-238. ISBN 1-55192-700-4 #^ This occurs in the fifth book, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. #^ "J. K. Rowling Official Site – Section Biography". Retrieved on 2007-08-15. #^ "Harry Potter and Me" (BBC Christmas Special, British version), BBC, 28 December 2001 #^ a b J K Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival, Sunday, August 15, 2004. Accio-quote.org Retrieved on 23 April 2007. #^ 2000: Accio Quote!, the largest archive of J.K. Rowling interviews on the web # ^ a b Unsworth, J.M.. "20th-Century American Bestsellers". Retrieved 16 May 2009. # ^ Winerip, Michael (14 February 1999). "Children's Books". New York Times. Retrieved 12 January 2009. # ^ "New York Times Best Seller Number Ones Listing Fiction By Date". Hawes Publications. Retrieved 16 May 2009. # ^ "All-Time Bestselling Children's Books". Publishers Weekly. 17 December 2001. Retrieved 22 January 2009. # ^ "Scholastic Reveals Sorcerer's Stone Anniversary Edition". MuggleNet.com. 20 May 2008. Retrieved 12 January 2009. #^ "About the Books: transcript of J.K. Rowling's live interview on Scholastic.com," Scholastic.com, 16 October 2000 #^ Lydon, Christopher. J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October, 1999 #^ J.K. Rowling interview transcript, The Connection (WBUR Radio), 12 October, 1999 #^ ""J.K. Rowling on The Diane Rehm Show, WAMU Radio Washington, D.C., October 20, 1999"". #^ JK Rowling (1998). Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Bloomsbury. pp. 253. #^ Arthur, Levine. "Awards". Arthur A. Levine Books. Retrieved on 2006-05-21. #^ J.K. Rowling: BBC Online Chat. BBC. March 2001. Accessed 19 March 2006. #^ All-Time Bestselling Children's Books #^ Jenny Booth (2007). "J.K. Rowling publishes Harry Potter spin-off". Times UK. Retrieved on 2007-12-31. #^ Rowling, JK. "J.K.Rowling Official Site — Harry Potter and more: Acknowledgements". Retrieved on 2007-07-30. #^ BBC NEWS | Business | How Rowling conjured up millions #^ "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ "Potter makes movie chart history". Newsround. 2002-02-19. Retrieved on 2007-07-11. #^ "Worldwide Grosses". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved on 2007-05-29. #^ BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Potter takes film franchise crown #^ India media news marketing India advertising Indian brands tv media newspapers #^ CBBC Newsround | UK | Potter author UK's richest woman #^ BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Rowling unveils last Potter date #^ Ben Smith (2007). "Next installment of mom vs. Potter set for Gwinnett court". Atlanta Journal-Constitution. Retrieved 8 June 2007. #^ "Georgia mom seeks Harry Potter ban". Associated Press. 4 October 2006. #^ Laura Mallory (2007). "Harry Potter Appeal Update". HisVoiceToday.org. Retrieved 16 May 2007. #^ Clive Leviev-Sawyer (2004). "Bulgarian church warns against the spell of Harry Potter". Ecumenica News International. Retrieved 15 June 2007. #^ "Church: Harry Potter film a font of evil". Kathimerini. 2003. Retrieved 15 June 2007. #^ "Emirates ban Potter book". BBC News. 2002. Retrieved 10 July 2007. #^ "Iranian Daily: Harry Potter, Billion-Dollar Zionist Project". The Mimri blog. Retrieved 10 September 2007. #^ O'Brien, M. (21 April 2003). "Harry Potter - Paganization of Children". Catholic World Report. Retrieved 15 May 2009. #^ a b c Malvern, J. (14 July 2005). "Harry Potter and the Vatican enforcer". The Times. Retrieved 15 May 2009. External links *''The First book website Category:1990s novels Category:Superhero novels Category:1996 novels Category:Novel debuts